¿Como demonios pasó?
by Akane Li
Summary: Sanosuke y Megumi pasan una apasionada noche juntos, pero al despertar.......¡¿Cómo demonios paso!, soy muy mala con los sumarios, así que mejor leanlo


**¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PASÓ?**

El fornido y apuesto guerrero trató de deshacerse de las sábanas pero al notar que algo se lo impedía inevitablemente tuvo que abrir los ojos para casi morirse del susto al ver aquel cuerpo femenino desnudo al lado suyo y tan solo cubierto por las sábanas; fue tanta su sorpresa que apenas pudo ahogar el grito que salió de su boca evitando despertarla.

Al verla ahí tan apaciblemente dormida no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿cómo demonios pasó, fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a volver.

"Buenas noches doctor Genzai" dijo la hermosa doctora Megumi Takani al salir del consultorio de aquel doctor para dirigirse a descansar después de un largo día de trabajo.

"Megumi insisto en que pases aquí la noche, ya no es hora para que una muchacha como tu ande sola por ahí" Contesto el aludido.

"De verdad no tiene por que preocuparse, no está muy lejos de aquí y si me doy prisa estoy segura de que nada pasará" Y al decir esto se marcho.

Caminaba con paso decidido y aprisa cuando de pronto noto que una sombra se acercaba hacia ella, rápidamente giro en la calle siguiente y comenzó a caminar más aprisa cuando se dio cuanta que la sombra de hace un momento se encontraba al final de la calle cerrándole el paso, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que detenerse y rogar por que nada malo le pasará.

Cuando dio otra mirada se dio cuenta que su perseguidor era bastante alto y fornido y por su apariencia se notaban a leguas sus intenciones. El hombre se acerco a ella y con un tono bastante arrogante dijo "Parece que es mi día de suerte cariño, tu y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho" Y dicho esto comenzó a forcejear con una muy enojada Megumi que vociferaba pidiendo ayuda en aquella calle desierta.

Cuando ya todo parecía perdido, escucho pasos y una voz que decía "Más vale que la dejes en paz si quieres seguir en una pieza" Y al escuchar esto el atacante dejo en libertad a la chica arrojándola bruscamente al suelo "Ingenuo, ¿crees que tu puedes detenerme, se necesita algo mejor que tu para hacerlo, y por tu atrevimiento me voy a encargar de que te tragues tus palabras" Apenas terminó de decir esto cuando le fue imposible mantenerse en pie por el tremendo golpe anotado por su oponente directamente en la cara.

Megumi trato de escapar de aquellos dos hombres cuando escuchó "Si claro esa es la mejor manera de agradecerle a Sanosuke que se haya tomado la molestia de rescatarte, un Gracias bastaría ¿no crees?"

Y dicho esto se sintió rodeado por los brazos de Megumi, quien inmediatamente se echó a llorar y no paro hasta unos minutos después.

"Ya, ya no pasó nada tranquilízate, anda te acompaño a tu casa que buena falta te hace descansar"

Emprendieron el camino y Megumi seguía sin decir una palabra, no fue hasta que estaban por llegar que ella se detuvo

"Tengo que agradecerte que me hayas ayudado, y discúlpame si no te dije nada antes, pero realmente me asuste, ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de tener que ir con aquel idiota"

Y así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, "Por que no pasas un momento, no quiero quedarme sola, por favor"

"Si está bien, de todos modos ya perdí suficiente dinero en una sola noche" Dijo esto con una cara de tristeza recordando las apuestas que había perdido una a una aquella noche.

Ya dentro Megumi sin previo aviso lo besó, para luego apresuradamente salir de la habitación.

"¿Qué demonios pasó, ¿Por qué lo bese, hay rayos que voy a hacer ahora no se que decirle!"

Por otro lado.

"¿Qué demonios pasó, ¿Por qué me beso, bueno no importa pero esto no se va a quedar así no puede hacer esto y luego irse"

Y dicho esto salió detrás de la aludida, para encontrarla en la misma confusión y sin saber que hacer al verlo. Entonces el la abrazó por la cintura más jugando que en serio esperando la reacción de ella, a lo que ella contestó con otro beso dejándose llevar por el momento.

Siguieron así por unos instantes hasta que ella pareció notar lo que pasaba y rompió aquel abrazo.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, primero me besas y correspondes mi abrazo y luego te apartas!"

"Lo siento no se que me pasó, no debí besarte y nada de esto hubiera pasado."

"Ahhh noo, no me vas a dejar así, o me das otro beso o me dices que es lo que te pasa" y al decir esto obviamente esperaba lo segundo, a lo que ella respondió con otro beso para sorpresa de ambos. Después de esto ya no se detuvieron y como pudieron llegaron a la recámara.

Sanosuke se detuvo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para contenerse.

"No quiero forzarte a nada, yo no lo decía tan enserio solo quería saber que había pasado, digo no es que me molestara que me hayas besado y todo, pero yo... no se..."

No pudo terminar su frase por que los labios de aquella bella mujer se lo impidieron y entonces ya no tuvo reparos en disfrutar del momento.

Se apartó un instante de ella para contemplarla y comenzar a besar su cuello, aquel cuello que tantas veces había mirado y deseado y que ahora estaba a su disposición. No paró ni un instante de besarla hasta que se topo con la tela que le impedía seguir en su recorrido, lentamente fue removiendo la parte superior de la ropa de su amada para descubrir su piel desnuda que esperaba ser besada y acariciada y al llegar sus manos a aquel abultado lugar que aún se escondía entre lo que quedaba de la parte superior de la ropa se tomo más tiempo para disfrutarlo y lentamente termino de apartar aquella tela que la hacía lucir tan bien, pero que ahora era solo un molesto estorbo.

Al sentir esto, ella se sintió bastante abochornada y expuesta, por lo que instintivamente trato de cubrirse con las manos a lo que el respondió apartándolas son delicadeza.

"¿Sabes que eres muy hermosa, perfecta diría yo"

Y dicho esto ella quito toda resistencia y aún un poco sonrojada se dejo admirar, besar y acariciar.

El comenzó por acariciar suavemente el área cercana a los senos sin tocarlos aún, pero antes de continuar la tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó en el futón, teniéndola así a su disposición completamente. Una vez recostada, comenzó a besarla nuevamente, primero lenta y suavemente para con cada nueva caricia que ella le profesaba aumentar la intensidad hasta que exploró por completo aquella fuente de miel que tanto le provocaba, para después comenzar besando aquellos hermosos senos de delicada piel que ahora estaban ahí esperando por el. Con cada nueva caricia arrancaba un gemidito de la boca de aquella hermosa mujer, lo cual no hacía otra cosa que incitarlo a más.

Siguieron así por algún tiempo, hasta que ella cansada de solo acariciar aquel bien formado pecho decidió deshacerse de los vendajes que cubrían el resto, y la tarea hubiera resultado bastante más complicada si aquella mujer no estuviera familiarizada con los vendajes lo suficientemente bien para quitarlos con tanta rapidez como lo hizo. Ahora era libre para tocar, acariciar y besar aquel pecho que clamaba caricias. El, bastante sorprendido por aquellas apenas consiguió seguir en lo que estaba haciendo, y fue entonces cuando decidió que era momento para avanzar y poco a poco desabrocho el resto de la ropa Megumi para dejarla completamente al descubierto, y al contemplarla así no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en cuan hermosa y perfecta era.

Siguió mirándola unos instantes hasta que sintió como el resto de su ropa era removida por unas bastante hábiles manos, lo cual lo incito a seguir donde se había quedado, comenzó nuevamente a succionar los pezones de la hermosa criatura que tenía enfrente, o más bien debajo.

Mientras lamía y succionaba uno de los senos, con una mano acariciaba el otro haciendo que los gemidos de Megumi fueran cada vez más fuertes, y su respiración se fue haciendo más acelerada al sentir su espalda acariciada, se detuvo entonces y comenzó a besar el área del abdomen sintiéndose desfallecer con cada arcada de placer que recorría el cuerpo debajo suyo.

Ahora era el turno de ella pensó, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza giro para estar ahora ella sobre el y corresponder a sus caricias.

Primero acaricio todo su pecho para después besar donde sus manos habían estado antes arrancando varios gemidos de la boca de su Sanosuke, para después continuar bajando y seguir acariciando y besando.

Al llegar al final de su camino se encontró con el miembro de su compañero listo ya para jugar un poco, y así tomándolo entre sus manos comenzó a besarlo como si el mundo no existiera a su alrededor. Estas caricias hicieron sentir a Sanosuke en una nube de éxtasis, y cuando sintió que no aguantaría ni un minuto más de aquellas caricias sin explotar se incorporó, y tomando a Megumi por los hombros la recostó una vez más en el futón. Pero se detuvo, no pudo seguir, ya que se sintió un poco culpable por lo que estaba apunto de suceder pensando en que talvez ella se sintiera forzada, y se sentó junto a ella apenas pudiendo contenerse.

Ella entendiendo el mensaje, se acerco a el y le susurró al oído "Te amo Sanosuke Sagara, te amo", y después de esto viendo a su compañero ahí sentado decidió tomar la iniciativa y se colocó sobre el, acomodando el erecto miembro de este justo en la entrada de su vagina y así comenzó a descender lentamente hasta que se detuvo y un grito ahogado salió de su boca acompañando unas lágrimas que caían de sus bellos ojos. Se aferró al cuello de su hombre y este entendiendo lo que pasaba, levanto su barbilla y mirándola a los ojos le dijo "No continuaremos si tu no quieres, no haremos nada que te lastime".

"Voy a estar bien, solo necesitaba un momento", al decir esto continuo muy lentamente bajando aún aferrada al cuello de su amante.

Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, siendo sustituido por un inmenso placer y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un movimiento de vaivén que le producía tanta excitación como a su compañero. El la tomó por la cintura con una mano para acompañarla en sus movimientos, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba sus senos y espalda alternadamente. Ni un instante dejaron de besarse desde entonces salvo por los momentos en que su agitada respiración les pedía aire.

Sanosuke impaciente por más, colocó a Megumi de rodillas y se colocó detrás de ella penetrándola una vez más y moviéndose de adentro hacia fuera cada vez aumentando más y más el rito y la profundidad, sin dejar un solo momento de acariciar sus senos y en especial los pezones que se encontraban tan erectos y tan susceptibles que con cada roce parecían llevarla a la gloria.

Fue en esta posición que Sanosuke comenzó también a besar su espalda sin que ella pudiera ocultar el placer que esto le causaba sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del clímax.

Siguieron así hasta que Sanosuke sintió que no lo resistiría más y recostándola una vez más en el futón entro nuevamente en ella sintiendo como sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente el uno con el otro y reanudando las embestidas esta vez más agresivas y profundas; y así y besándose llegaron al clímax, Sanosuke primero y Megumi después.

Sintiéndose rendidos se quedaron así, abrazados dándose ocasionalmente unos besitos fugaces hasta que cayeron presas del sueño.

Y fue así que al repetirse las misma pregunta una y otra vez lo recordó, y al verla junto a el se dio cuenta de aquel sentimiento que Megumi despertaba en el, era algo incontrolable que no recordaba haber sentido antes y que lo embargaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, ahora lo sabía, no podía estar ya ni un solo momento separado de esa hermosa mujer, su mujer.

**Fin. **

Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer fic así que les pido clemencia si es que piensas dejar algún review, no me hagan caso y dejen todos los revies que puedan por favor, no importa si son buenos o malos.

Y para mi madre el demonio y mi hermana aquí está lo prometido, espero su comentario.


End file.
